


Body Swape!

by RPitU



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is cheery and his personality bears an uncanny resemblance to Kise's, Aomine and lucky items, Beware of your IQ level dramatically falling, Generation of Miracles mess each other's lives up, Kagami gets dragged into everything, Kise is a snack monster, Kuroko being rather manipulative in later chapters, Kuroko is tall and happy, Kuroko loves milkshakes, M/M, Midorima is perverted and loves Mai-chan, Minor Character(s), Multi, Murasakibara likes milkshakes, Poor Akashi is oblivious, Relationship(s), body switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPitU/pseuds/RPitU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day with magnolia clouds drifting lazily across the clear blue sky, and the Generation of Miracles... Have their bodies switched!?<br/>They are now out to ruin each other's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Switched?

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted in fanfiction.net as well.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

"Tetsu! Pass it to me!"  
"Murasakibara-cchi! Block them -ssu!"  
"Eh... Kise-chin... Why don't you block it yourself?"  
"You're taller -ssu!"  
Before anyone knew it, Kuroko's ball shot through the air and hit Kise on the face, who fell forward and hit Murasakibara, who fell on Midorima, who fell on the rough concrete of the basketball court. They landed like a pile of dominoes on the ground.  
After seeing that they did not wake up, Aomine and Kuroko approached the fallen trio. Aomine prodded Kise with his foot. Kise remained unmoving.  
"Is he dead...?" Aomine asked.  
Kuroko took one look at Aomine, and jabbed him in the loin.  
"Ahomine-kun, nobody would die from a fall."  
What Kuroko didn't expect was for Aomine to fall over and land heavily on his head. From a bench at the side, Akashi looked up from his shogi board and walked towards the rest of the Generation of Miracles.  
"Kuroko, what is going on?"  
"I don't know, Akashi-kun. I feel really dizzy right now..." and he fell on his face.  
Akashi stared blankly at his former teammates.  
In the distance, a voice cackled, "Everything is going according to plan. Don't think I'll let you go, Akashi Seijuro."  
Straining his neck to find the source of the voice, Akashi looked up. A tranquilizer needle found its home on him. Soon, he was, like the rest of the Generation of Miracles, lying on the ground.  
"Kufufu~ (A/N: No, this is not Rokudo Mukuro from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.) Let's see how you'll get out of this one, Ki-se-ki- No Se-dai~"  
~  
Kise was the first to wake up. Looking around, he rubbed the back of his head -  
"Ow... That really hurt..."  
\- Just to find out that his voice was a little higher, much smoother, and very, very familiar. His arms were a little paler than they were supposed to be.  
"What the - "  
Looking around he saw Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima and... himself?  
"This must be some kind of out-of-body experience -ssu! Besides, where's Akashi-cchi?"  
"Akashi-kun? Why are you acting so weird?" Murasakibara said monotonously.  
"Akashi-cchi? Where -ssu!?" Kise swerved his head around in a bid to find Akashi.  
"Don't tell me - "  
Reaching a hand to his head, Kise plucked a strand of hair from his head, expecting a strand of the colour yellow. To his realization, it was red.  
"Oh my gosh -ssu! I've turned into Akashi-cchi's twin! Kuroko-cchi! Wake up! I have turned into Akashi-cchi's twin!"  
As if on cue, Kuroko sat up.  
"That is most definitely my body. Who are you and why are you inside of me?"

"Okay. All of us are weird. Let's sort it out."  
~  
"So... You believe that we have done a body-switch?"

"Hai! Akashi-cchi, I've got your body -ssu!"

"I see. Kuroko, it's an... honor to be in your body."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"I believe that we should act like each other temporarily until a solution presents itself to us."

"It's going to be so fun, acting like Akashi-cchi -ssu! I can order people around all day, and no one will kick me...Oh, it'll be heaven -ssu!"

"..."

Some distance away, a voice called out, "Generation of Miracles, basketball prodigies... Each one of them have good qualities for our experiment~ Let's see if they will be able to get out of this situation~"

BODY SWITCHES:

Kise - Akashi

Akashi - Kuroko

Kuroko - Murasakibara

Midorima - Aomine

Aomine - Midorima

Murasakibara - Kise


	2. Kise-in-Rakuzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misadventures with Kise in Rakuzan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Misadventures with the Copycat in Rakuzan High School

Kise stepped out of the limousine with finesse (or what he would deem with finesse), and dusted invisible dust off his (Akashi's) pants before straightening his (Akashi's) uniform and carrying his bag (Akashi's. This is getting too irritating. Everything is Akashi's, okay?).

"Woah... Rakuzan is so big -ssu! I'll definitely get lost in here -ssu!" A student gave him a weird look, some others looked terrified and scampered away, while the majority glanced at him worriedly. Some of them even came over to ask him if he was alright. Kise grinned and gave them a thumbs-up. Oh, the horror.

"Sei-chan! Are you fine!? Do you have a fever!?" Kise turned around, just to be met with the face of Mibuchi Reo.

"You're Mibuchi-cchi (A/N: I just realized how weird this nickname sounds.)! The Uncrowned Kings are so cool -ssu!"

"S-Sei-chan!?"

Somewhere distant in Tokyo, the students of Seirin High School shivered as they felt a murderous intent from the direction of their Phantom player.

Back in Rakuzan, Reo, Nebuya and Kotaro were holding a meeting.  
~  
Secret meeting #1

"Sei-chan has been acting weird today. Did you see all those flowers in the background when he smiled?"

"Oh! The girls were totally over him! One them fainted and I had to send her to the sick bay!"

"He kept behaving like Kise Ryouta from Kaijo!"

"Could he have developed another split personality!?"

"Here he comes! Shush!" Nebuya took a mouthful of water from his bottle -

"This is why I'm hot~ This is why I'm hot~" - Just to spit it out. Akashi was singing while skipping down the corridors.

Akashi Seijuro, dubbed as the Absolute Emperor of Rakuzan, Perfect Point Guard, president of Rakuzan High School's student council and Board Games Club, has had his image officially tarnished.

"Reo-nee, should we call the mental asylum?"

When Reo did not answer, Kotaro looked over his shoulder, just to see Reo as white as a potato.

"My Sei-chan... God, no, please don't do this to me... Sei-chan!"

Reo has officially gone bonkers.

"Someone... Kill me..."

Nebuya has officially gone bonkers.

"Kufufu~ How does it feel to be the only sane one left, Hayama Kotaro?" A voice chortled.

No reply. Not even the standard 'Who are you!?'. Kotaro was lying on the floor, out cold.

In conclusion, the starting members of Rakuzan High School have gone mad. Just joking.  
~  
"The results of this time's test was very disappointing. Even though all of you except for one have passed it, nobody scored full marks."

Shrieks of horror filled the air as all heads swerved to look at Kise, who was happily humming to himself.

"Akashi-kun didn't get full marks!? The sky has fallen!" "H-How is this possible..."

"Silence. Akashi-kun, I wish to see you outside of the classroom now."

"Hai, sensei~" Kise said in a singsong tone.

"Akashi-kun, was there anything wrong with you on the day of the test?"

"No, Sensei. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. You were the one who failed the test."

"Is there something wrong with that~?"

Boom. The homeroom teacher has fainted.

Kise sighed and shook his head. "Why is it that everyone keeps fainting around me today? Well, the Rakuzan tests sure were difficult."  
~  
"Akashi-kun, if you keep disrupting the lesson like this, I'm afraid I will have to send you out," said the English teacher.

Kise froze in the process of telling a female classmate (who was blushing with all her might) a joke and turned around. His eyes lit up. Intimidating Akashi Seijuro mode, on.

"I apologize, Sensei, but I didn't quite catch what you said. Do you mind repeating what you have just said?" Head tilted slightly, eyes maniacally wide and lips lifted in a smirk, Kise glared at the homeroom teacher.

"N-no. You m-may return to y-your seat," said the teacher in a desperate attempt to salvage his pride.

Meanwhile, the girls were fangirling for their lives.  
~  
Secret meeting #2

"I'm worried for Sei-chan. He's like a little kitten that needs to be guided back to the path of light."

"A kitten!?" Kotaro and Nebuya shouted at the same time. Images from the time of their second year flashed through their minds (When Akashi was still Bokushi, the heterochromatic one.).

"That guy tried to gouge a first-stringer's eyes out for calling him short."

"Yes, and he's an adorable little kitten."

"He tried to kill a second stringer for questioning his absolute rule!"

"Exactly. That's why he's a little kitten who needs to be guided back to the path of light."

Nebuya felt his blood pressure slowly rising.

"Let's just wait till basketball practice to see if he's been possessed. We can decide whether or not to call an exorcist then."  
~  
Kise grabbed the basketball.

"Look at my awesome dunk!" And he jumped, not taking note of the fact that he was in Akashi's body, with shorter limbs.

He jumped and soared into the air. Rays of gold emanated from that brilliant form, bathing the surroundings in gold, gold and more gold.

"Wha- so bright!" Nobody could see anything due to the gold radiance, but a plonk was heard and the gold was gone.

Akashi Seijuro was lying on his bottom, and comical, bubbly tears were flowing uncontrollably from his eyes like a broken dam.

"It hurts!"

Reo rushed forward.

"Sei-chan! Somebody, call for the ambulance, quick!"

"Call the ambulance!"

"Captain! No! Don't die!"

"Someone save him!"

Conclusion: Rakuzan High School's Basketball Club is full of weirdos and over-reactors.  
~  
Kise sniffed.

"Somebody... Help me..." while he was buried underneath piles of get-well cards from his new fans and basketball team.

"Seijuro."

Kise turned his head, just to be met with another red head, though the latter was older and a little shorter.

He remembered Akashi's (Akashi Seijuro's) words from before.

'Conduct yourself properly when in the presence of my father. He is incredibly strict.'

"Father. I apologize for making you come all the way here. Please, take a seat. I hope that all these cards are not obstructing your view of me - "

"Seijuro."

Kise paused. "Yes, Father?"

"Seijuro! I missed you~!"

'Akashi-cchi, why didn't you warn me about this.'

Kise looked between the cracks of his cards. What. The. Hell.

The stern lines on Akashi Senior's face had disappeared, covered by crystalline tears.

Silence.

Kise has fainted due to overexertion of cerebral matter.

Conclusion: Akashi Senior has a split personality. The Akashi family is a family of split personalities. They are truly a force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?  
> Reviews are love!


	3. Akashi-in-Seirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi goes to Seirin. Beware of love confessions, sandwiches and Andreotti-Frankel theorems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclainer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.  
> Also, I couldn't bold some words.

Misadventures with the Captain in Seirin  
~  
Akashi Seijuro was irritated. There was something he had to fix.

'From: Me

To: Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun

Everyone, I would like to see you in Seirin this tomorrow at 5 P.M.. Please do not be late.  
~  
The next day, at 5 P.M.

"Kuroko, you've been looking at the doors for quite some time now. Are you looking for anyone?" Kagami asked.

"Kagami! Kuroko! Quit slacking off! We're gonna win this Interhigh!"

At that very moment, the double doors swung open, just to expose The Akashi Seijuro.

"Akashi-cchi! Kuroko-cchi, Midorima-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi and I are here! We're just waiting for Aomine-cchi now -ssu!"

"What the hell!? What's the meaning of this, Kuroko!? Why are your insane friends here!? And why is Akashi behaving like Kise!?"

It was just that moment that Kise decided to lunge forward and attempt to trap Akashi in his arms. Keyword: Attempt.

Akashi, having his otherworldly quick reflexes, ducked down to make a quick escape.

"Kise, please stop that. That was uncalled for. Also, may I know exactly what you have been to doing with my body in Rakuzan?"

Kise froze. Then, he let out choked, uncertain laughter.

"I think that we deserve an explanation! Kuroko-kun, exactly what going on!?" Riko turned to Akashi, demanding an explanation.

"Ano... Coach, I'm actually here. That's Akashi-kun." Kuroko raised a hand and waves it.

"Don't talk nonsense! You're definitely Murasakibara-kun!"

"He's telling the truth, Aida-san. I am Akashi Seijuro. The big brother (A/N: I was influenced by the bloopers.)."

"Akashi-kun!? The big brother!? What are you talking about!?"

"The thing is, Aida-san," Akashi gestured to himself and the rest of the Generation of Miracles present,"We, the Generation of Miracles, have switched bodies."

"What!?"

~(In the middle, Aomine arrived.)~

"I see, so that's what happened," Riko nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Kagami looked mortified.

"So the one we've been talking to, all along, was Akashi, not Kuroko!?"

"Is there a problem, Kagami-kun?"

"No, but it's just creepy!"

Meanwhile...

"Kise, we need to talk."

"Hai, Akashi-cchi!?"

"Kise, Akashi may have switched back to his former self, but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want to do with his body (nanodayo)! Well, don't take it the wrong way; I don't care about you or anything, but I hope you don't die too painfully (nanodayo)!"

"It's been nice knowing you, Kise-kun."

"Too bad I can't go one-on-one with you anymore, Kise. May you forever rest in peace."

"It serves you right, Kise-chin~ I think I know what you did with Aka-chin's body~ I would crush you if I were him, too~"

"You- You all... Midorima-cchi, Aomine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi and even you, Murasakibara-cchi! How could you all...And Murasakibara-cchi, don't make everything sound so wrong- ssu! "

Akashi was just calmly watching the entire scene with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Kise, calm down. I simply wanted to know what happened in Rakuzan."

And Kise explained.

Akashi sighed. "Just behave as you would. It would arouse suspicion if my attitude changed again. Also, remember to tell Mibuchi-san, Eikichi-san and Hayama-san that we have changed bodies, but make sure that they don't babble it off to others."

Kise just looked happier and happier by the second.

"Hai, Akashi-cchi!" And attempted to pounce on Akashi, who, for once, decided to receive Kise's hug.

-Time Skip-

"Kuroko-kun! P-Please accept my feelings!"

"No! Me! I even bought you chocolate!"

"I really, really like you, Kuroko-san!"

"Tet-chan! Please!"

And Akashi, swift as always, delicately turned the girls' requests down.

Kagami was staring at the scene, open-mouthed - "This is Japanese Lunchtime (Confession) rush!"

Kiyoshi laughed, "Akashi's really good with girls, isn't he?"

Hyuuga burned with jealousy.

Izuki's eyes sparkled, "Good... Girls... Good girls- " Hyuuga slammed his palm on Izuki's mouth.

"No, Izuki, I don't wanna hear your crap!"

Furihata and Fukuda nervously chuckled.

The following day, 1:30 P.M.

"Kuroko, you really are popular with the girls, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, Akashi-kun. I'm never noticed."

Akashi and Kuroko were talking on the phone, the latter having called Akashi first just to make sure that everything was alright. As Kuroko spoke, Akashi found that he still could not get used to Murasakibara's lazy voice calling him' Akashi-kun' instead of 'Aka-chin'.

"You have received a large number of confessions today, though. The girls were rushing towards me with chocolates and cards, but I turned them all down."

"That's because of you, Akashi-kun, and you'll another confession today. I like you, Akashi-kun. Will you go out with me?"

Silence.

"That was a nice joke, Kuroko, it almost caught me off-guard. You see, I didn't take you for the type which would tell jokes, but apparently I've been proven wrong," Akashi said, lips twisted in a light smile. He was absolutely oblivious.

"I'm not joking Akashi-kun, I -"

"Akashi, time for practice!"

"I apologize, Kuroko but it seems like I have to go now. Can we speak next time?"

"Hai. I'm sorry for taking your time up, Akashi- kun. See you next time."

"It's fine, Kuroko. I hope to see you soon, but farewell for now."

Kuroko sighed. He would have to wait a while to catch his bird, after all.

~Back in Seirin~

"Now, I want all of you first years to get the special sandwich from the cafeteria! And that includes you, Akashi-kun!"

Riko stood in the middle of the basketball court, arms akimbo and legs parted slightly as her skirt flapped along with the wind.

"Now, go!"

"Yes, Coach/Aida-san!"

And thus, the flurry and chaos began.

"Everyone, let's devise a plan first. According to the Andreotti-Frankel theorem, V, over here is only half the topology, which therefore results in - " Akashi began, only to be cut off by none other than Kagami.

"What on earth are you even talking about!? Androty Frankle!? Who's that!?"

"The Andreotti-Frankel theorem was introduced by two mathematicians who went by the names of Andreotti and Frankel. The formula - "

"Akashi! Stop!"

Akashi frowned. "Kagami, I would appreciate it if you stopped interrupting me."

"I'm sorry, but we honestly cannot follow your brilliant brain! Right, Furihata? Fukuda? Kawahara?"

The freshmen trio hesitated before Furihata said, "I- It's true, Akashi-san. We... We really don't understand the Andreotti-Frankel theorem..."

"Ah, I apologize for that misunderstanding. I took your negative responses the wrong way. How about we attempt to penetrate through this... sea of people?"

Kagami rolled his sleeve up and started swinging his muscled arm in a circular motion.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

With that, he ran forward and joined the... sea of people in a bid to get past them. The freshmen trio ran after him.

Akashi just stayed back while observing the scene with calculating eyes.

"Judging from their body proportions and strengths, they will only be able to pass through one-eighth of the crowd before getting pushed back. Sheer willpower can only take one to a certain distance. Therefore, the best course of action would be to..." Akashi just kept rambling on.

"However, based on previous experiences, it would be wisest to merely join the crowd and get pushed to the front."

Akashi's left eye shone under the sunlight, the blue faintly flickering to dull yellow.

"No. I will be the absolute victor."  
~  
"So, Akashi. Don't you think you owe us an explanation? How did you do it?"

Akashi, eye back to normal, serenely laughed while fingering the plastic wrapping of the special bread.

"I'm not very sure myself."

"Hah!? What is that supposed to mean!?"

"My other self took over since he felt that victory was being threatened."

Kagami and Furihata shivered.

"You mean, the one that just keeps going on and on about being absolute and the one obsessed with victory? You know, the one who almost took Kagami's eye out?"

Akashi smiled.

"Yes."

Kagami shivered violently.

"Even though he is now gone, I can give you a brief analysis on how I managed to attain victory. Would you like to listen to it?"

Kagami and the freshmen trio shook their heads. They did not want to listen to another explanation on complicated theories like the Andreotti-Frankel theorem.

Akashi shrugged as he reached over to pass the other freshmen the bread he had bought.

"Here you go."

At that moment, Riko, Hyuuga and the rest of the Seirin team decided to make their entrance.

"Aida-san, Hyuuga-san, would you care for some bread?"

Riko and Hyuuga were dumbfounded.

"How... How did you all manage to get the bread in such a short time!? You broke the record by a couple of minutes!"

Just as Akashi opened his mouth to spout out some other complicated theorem, Kagami lunged forward and covered his mouth.

"Akashi, please don't. We peasants will never be able to understand your complicated brain."

After making sure that Akashi would not start babbling some other form of rubbish, Kagami let go of his mouth and relaxed. He then picked up a piece of bread and started stuffing his mouth.

Akashi, witnessing this scene, looked mortified.

"Kagami, that is no way to eat. If you continue to stuff your mouth like that, indigestion may occur, and that results in abdominal pain, heartburn, excessive gas, feeling bloated, nausea, potential vomiting, gurgling, rumbling, or growing stomach discomfort, constipation, diarrhoea, and perhaps a acidic taste in your mouth. If these symptoms take place in you, I highly doubt you will be able to attend practice and maximize your true potential. It is always good to chew your food properly before swallowing it. Besides, if others see you eat in this unrefined manner, they may mistake you for an undignified being."

The while Seirin team looked at Akashi disbelievingly. One thought was present in their minds - 'Was a motherly streak present in Akashi just then?'.  
~  
Maji Burger, 8:00 P.M.

"Hey, Akashi. You aren't gonna eat anything?"

"No. The food served here does not appeal to me."

Kagami furrowed his split eyebrows and looked down at his (filled) large tray of cheeseburgers.

"Training was tough. You may collapse."

"I doubt I will. The bread from just now was filling as it was gratifying."

Kagami looked over in irritation. He reached his hand out, picked a cheeseburger and stuffed it into Akashi's mouth.

Surprised teal orbs met exasperated dark reds.

Kagami averted his eyes. "Well, I guess this is what a friend would do," he said in his usual gruff tone.

After Akashi had finished his bite of the cheeseburger, he stared Kagami in the eye and commented offhandedly, "You regard me as your friend? Even after what I did to you face and what I said to you and Kuroko?"

Kagami sighed.

"That was the other you. I don't think that it's fair to place what your other self did on your shoulders. You had your troubles too, so it's not your fault."

Akashi's shoulders relaxed and he laughed.

"Thank you, Kagami."

"You know, I used to think that you were some sort of evil mastermind, but after spending some time with you, I realized that you aren't all that bad. Maybe your other self was just plain psycho, but you're pretty kind," Kagami said, a light blush decorating his features.

A smile graced Akashi's face.

"I can see why Kuroko wanted to be your shadow. I support his judgment."

"Don't say such embarrassing things with a smile! You're as bad as Kuroko!"

Akashi laughed. So he wasn't all that hated, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are all the characters behaving like they do in the anime or manga?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love! And so are kudos!


End file.
